


The Consolation (podfic)

by TheSoupDragon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BBC Sherlock podfic, English Accent, M/M, Post Baskerville, Sherlock (TV) - Freeform, The sex pollen story, boy howdy, british accent, but that's not super relevant, since we're mostly interested in the sex pollen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Summary: So Hippocrates460 (aka Hipp!) is very lovely indeed and this story of hers is fantastic, hot and very funny.It's certainly fuelled a lot of fires, I can tell you!Enjoy! ❤️😊
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The consolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243974) by [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460). 



> So Hippocrates460 (aka Hipp!) is very lovely indeed and this story of hers is fantastic, hot and very funny.  
> It's certainly fuelled a lot of fires, I can tell you!  
> Enjoy! ❤️😊

Listen on Soundcloud:

[The Consolation by Hippocrates460 (chapter 1)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/the-consolation-by-hippocrates460-c1/s-3BJpoH6SjsJ)

(This is chapter one of five.)

And this one gets very hot very soon! (Like, in chapter two...)🔥


	2. Chapter 2

Listen on Soundcloud:

[The Consolation by Hippocrates460 (chapter 2)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/the-consolation-by-hippocrates460-c2/s-vPvmmLlzKdX)

(This is chapter two of five.)

And it starts to get hot in this chapter... 🔥


	3. Chapter 3

Listen on Soundcloud:

[The Consolation by Hippocrates460 (chapter 3)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/the-consolation-by-hippocrates460-c3)

(This is chapter three of five.)

🔥🔥🔥


	4. Chapter 4

Listen on Soundcloud:

[The Consolation by Hippocrates460 (chapter 4)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/the-consolation-by-hippocrates-460-c4)

(This is chapter four of five.)

Still 🔥🔥🔥 but also with added 😍


	5. Chapter 5

Listen on Soundcloud:

[The Consolation by Hippocrates460 (chapter 5)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/the-consolation-by-hippocrates460-c5)

(This is chapter five of five - the final chapter!)

Still 🔥🔥🔥 but also with added 😍 and now ❤️ and the promise of ☕️


End file.
